I have nothing without you
by Twinkle100
Summary: Oneshot Sam and Phil fluff. Set at an annual ball. Please R&R xxx


**Sam and Phil fluff, sorry about the cheesy ending hope you like it. Title and Song is Whitney Houston's ' I have nothing' Please R&R Thanks xxxx**

There were only two days to go till the Sun Hill annual ball, and it was the constant topic of conversation, who was wearing what, what time they were going for, who was going to end up with who and so on so on.

The members of CID had decided to do a sort of random selection thing, in which they picked out a piece of paper from a box, that had a colour written on it and that was the colour they had to wear to the event the girls had decided on this selection purpose so that everyone didn't end up either turning up in the same colours or just wearing boring black, like the boys were all wearing. Much to Jo's annoyance she had picked first and had picked pink, she was not happy with this but couldn't change. Suzie had picked lilac, Kezia blue, Ramani green and Sam lemon.

Sam and Jo were sat their discussing their outfits:

'Sam rite, I cannot turn up in pink, a mean its pink for god sake do I look like the type a girl who wears Pink?'. Jo ranted, she had been placing particular emphasise on the word pink every time she said it.

'You'll look lovely' Sam commented for like the 50th time that morning. 'Sweet as candy' she joked

'I will look like bloody candy, a friggin marsh bloody mallow, that's what I'm going to be aint it?' Sam laughed at this. She could just picture Jo turning up in one of the big frumpy bright pink dresses. Jo gave her a glare for laughing. 'So anyways, what are you wearing, Miss I always dodge this question?' Jo asked

' I am wearing lemon' Sam stated, again trying to avoid the question. When in fact she knew exactly what she was wearing, she had been planning her outfit ever since she found out her chosen colour, she had a particular need to make herself look stunning and that was to impress a certain member of the CID team.

The next two days passed in a flash, everyone was getting more and more excited for the event. It was the day of the ball and Sam and Phil had been assigned to see to a small case concerning a burglary. They had a really nice day together and were both looking forward t the night ahead. They had been flirting all day, and both secretly hoped that tonight was going to be the night for them.

'So you going to save me a special dance tonight' Phil asked cheekily.

'Well that depends on what you look like Phillip' Sam flirted ' You see I cant be seen to be dancing with any old scruff there can i?' She joked

'You cheeky bugger, ive had my best suit dry cleaned and everything just for yo…… a mean the dance!' Phil quickly corrected himself, but this slip hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam

'Is that so?' She laughed.

Sam and Phil had said their goodbyes and had both headed of home to get ready for the dance. It had started at 8oclock, so Sam had spent about 2hours getting ready, she had been growing her hair so that she could loosely curl it ( she wanted it to look the all the girls of the OC, and achieved this look) She applied her make up and diamond silver jewellery. It was then time for the dress, it was lemon as this was her colour, but it was dressed with small rhinestones to make it sparkle. It was strapless, but consisted of small spaghetti straps that crossed at the base of her back; it was tight fitted around her midriff area, and consisted of a few rhinestones here. The bottom of the dress billowed out slightly and a layer of net underneath it gave it a full ball gown look to it. Sam looked in the mirror, she felt like a princess. She had spent so long getting ready that she had not realised the time, she was going to be late.

When she arrived the majority of the relied were already there, she felt slightly nervous about walking in on her own as she had to walk down a flight of stairs on to the dance floor in true American prom style.

As she started to walk down the stairs, she noticed Jo wearing a tight but long pink dress and she thought to herself how much she actually suited it. She scanned around the room on her entry and was so busy looking to see if she could see Phil, that she didn't notice the whole room stop and stare at her.

'Wow she's beautiful' Honey gasped to Emma

'Ey check out Sam' Will commented to Dan

But there was one person, who was totally mesmerised by her beauty and that was Phil. He stood there staring at her, hardly able to move.

As Sam looked up she noticed the whole relief staring at her, she felt even more embarrassed now. She noticed Jo Stood their like a proud parent, god love her Sam thought to herself. And then her eyes rested on Phil……

She made her way over to see him and he acted like a perfect gentleman passing her a glass of champagne, and whisking her away to a corner so they could have a moment to themselves.

'Sam, I know that you hate this sort of thing' he started 'but you look so beautiful I cant help myself'

'Well you don't look to bad your self Mr Hunter' Sam Joked

'So I scrubbed up well enough for that dance you promised me then?'

'Well I suppose, seem as you did go to all that effort, I could give you one dance' Sam laughed

Phil led her onto the Dance floor and as they started dancing the music changed.

Share my life, take me for what I am  
Cause I'll never change all my colours for you  
Take my love, I'll never ask for too much  
Just all that you are and everything that you do

I don't really need to look very much further  
I don't want to have to go where you don't follow  
I won't hold it back again, this passion inside  
Can't run from myself  
There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore  
Stay in my arms if you dare  
Or must I imagine you there  
Don't walk away from me...  
I have nothing, nothing, nothing  
If I don't have you, you, you, you, you, you...

Sam looked at Phil and the shared a moment that will stay with them forever, as they looked in to each others eyes, they felt the one thing they had both been longing for. Love.

With that they leant up and kissed so passionately they almost completely forgot where they are.

Once they had broke apart Phil looked Sam straight in the eyes and said ' Without you I have nothing' and with that they locked lips once again and spent a night in pure bliss.


End file.
